disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hong Kong Disneyland
Hong Kong Disneyland is the third international version of the Walt Disney Company theme park franchise and fifth worldwide. Officially opened on September 12, 2005, it currently is the smallest of all the theme parks, but is said to be larger than its California counterpart when it first opened. The park occupies Penny's Bay on the territory's largest outlying island, Lantau Island, and is connected by a special branchline extending from the MTR's Tung Chung Line at Sunny Bay Station, and runs non-stop to Disneyland Resort Station with a specially decorated train. The line is run by the MTR Corporation. The Park is controlled by the Hong Kong SAR Government and the Walt Disney Company, share ratio 51:49. Its largest and sole local competitor is the long-established Ocean Park, which is approximately twice the size of the current Disneyland. The resort consists of just one theme park, as compared to the California and Florida resorts, which are essentially a collection of theme parks. Due to the lack of land in the territory and public awareness concerning reclamation, the park had become quite compact, similar in this respect to the urban area of Hong Kong. The design of the park remains loyal to the original's design, with Main Street, USA being almost exactly the same design, in exception to the street made of bricks instead of asphalt. History Construction Hong Kong Disneyland had the shortest construction period among all Disneyland-style theme parks. On January 12, 2003, more than 400 guests celebrated the groundbreaking of Hong Kong Disneyland after the finishing of land reclamation in Penny's Bay. The audience included Tung Chee Hwa, then Chief Executive of Hong Kong; Michael D. Eisner, former Chairman and CEO of The Walt Disney Company; Robert A. Iger, President of The Walt Disney Company; and Jay Rosulo, former president of Walt Disney Parks and Resorts. On September 23, 2004, a special "castle topping ceremony" was held in the park to commemorate the placing of the tallest turret on Sleeping Beauty Castle. Hong Kong Disneyland opened to public at 13:00 local time on September 12, 2005. Attraction and Entertainment history Main Street, U.S.A. Current * Hong Kong Disneyland Railroad * Hong Kong Disneyland Band * Main Street Vehicles * Animation Academy * Ragtime Piano * Art of Animation * 'The Magic Continues' Preview Gallery * Magic Access Member Service Center * City Hall * Flights of Fantasy Parade * Tinker Bell Castle Illumination * Mickey's Rainy Day Express * 'Disney in the Stars' Fireworks Spectacular Former * The Disneyland Story presenting How Mickey Mouse Came to Hong Kong (2005-2008) * Disney on Parade (2005-2010) * The Dapper Dans (2007-2008) * Mickey's Main Street Express (2008) * Mickey's House (2008-2009) * Turtle Talk with Crush (2008 Summer Event) * High School Musical: LIVE! (2008-2011) Adventureland Current * Festival of the Lion King * Tarzan's Treehouse * Rafts to Tarzan's Treehouse * Jungle River Cruise * Liki Tikis Former * Lucky the Dinosaur (2005-2008) * Jungle Puppet Carnival (2005-2009) * Jungle Drumming (2005-2009) Fantasyland Current * Cinderella Carousel * Court of Miracles Sideshow * Dumbo the Flying Elephant * Fantasy Gardens * Fantasyland Train Station * The Golden Mickeys * "It's a small world" * Mad Hatter Tea Cups * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Mickey's PhilharMagic * Pixie Hollow * Sleeping Beauty Castle * Snow White Grotto * Sword in the Stone Former * Rapunzel "Meet and Greet" (2011) Tomorrowland Current * Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters * Stitch Encounter * Space Mountain * Autopia * Orbitron * UFO Zone * Muppet Mobile Lab * Push the Talking Trash Can Toy Story Land Current * Toy Soldier Parachute Drop * Slinky Dog Spin * RC Racer * Toy Soldier Boot Camp * Barrel of Fun * Cubot Grizzly Gulch (Opening in Summer 2012) * Big Grizzly Mountain Coaster * Grizzly Gulch water play area * Grizzly Gulch Nature Trail Mystic Point (Opening in 2013) * Mystic Manor * Garden of Wonders * The Storytellers Sandbox Expansion Hong Kong Disneyland recently announced an expansion to the park, with three new lands to be added to the left of Adventureland. These lands are: *Toy Story Land (Opened November 17, 2011) *Grizzly Gulch (Opening in Summer 2012) *Mystic Point(Opening in 2013) Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts